


just two boys in love

by do_i_know_you



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective John B, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_i_know_you/pseuds/do_i_know_you
Summary: Basically just a series of one-shots about JJ and John B's relationship.(Some prompt ideas are from Tumblr and Pinterest.)
Relationships: JJ/John B. Routledge
Kudos: 127





	just two boys in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just something short I came up with while working on a longer fic about these two (which I'll be uploading soon, I hope). Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> English isn't my first language - I'm sorry for any mistakes.

John B was just pouring some milk into the cereal bowl when he heard footsteps coming from his room to the kitchen. Moments later JJ appeared in front of him, his hair tasseled and unruly from having just woken up.

It was almost eleven when John B decided to get out of bed after another sleepless night. He would’ve waited for JJ to wake up (like he usually did), but he got quite hungry and JJ apparently had every intention of sleeping in.

Surprisingly enough, he didn’t wake him while getting out of bed, though it didn’t take long for JJ to wake up after. He wasn’t a big fan of sleeping alone.

“Well, good morning, babe,” John B said, his voice too cheery for JJ’s still half-asleep mind.

“Hm. Why did you go?” JJ almost whined, his voice still groggy from sleep. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out and John B really shouldn’t have found it as adorable as he did.

“Just wanted to be the amazing boyfriend that I am and make you some breakfast in bed. Y’know – very romantic.”

JJ stood next to him, looking at the bowl then back to him. “Cereal?”

“Yup. Super romantic. The milk isn’t even expired.” JJ laughed at that, bumping his shoulder with John B’s.

“I can’t believe I ruined it by waking up. I guess I’m just gonna have to eat it on the couch, then.” JJ’s tone was playful as he took the bowl and a spoon from the drawer. John B chuckled, kissing him on the forehead before the blond made his way to the couch, where he plopped down (quite ungracefully) and started eating his breakfast.

That’s when John B noticed something.

“Hey, JJ?”

“Yeah?” he mumbled back with a mouth full of cereal.

“Is that my shirt?”

JJ looked down at the light blue t-shirt he was wearing, as if he wasn’t even aware that he was wearing it. “Um, yeah, yeah it is. It was just there, um, and I’m sorry, I didn’t think-“

“No, no, it’s not a problem. I was just askin’. Looks way better on you, anyway.” And it was true. The now washed-out color matched JJ’s eyes perfectly, somehow making them seem even brighter (John B didn’t think that was possible). He just looked so good and the fact that he was wearing _John B’s_ shirt was really doing things to him.

A smile spread on JJ’s face. “You’re so corny, you know that, right?”

“Only for you.”

JJ rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna make me lose my appetite.”

……………

“You think something happened to them?” Pope asked Kiera as they walked towards John B’s place. The Pouges were suppose to meet on the beach more than half an hour ago to go surfing, but JJ and John B didn’t show up. And, because the phone lines still weren’t working, Pope and Kiera decided to go look for them.

“Maybe they just forgot.” Kiera said, not a hundred percent convincing. The truth was, she was a little nervous. Ever since the gun incident on the beach, she was scared of what Topper would do. What if he called the police and JJ got arrested? What if he decided to ambush him with his dick Kook friends?

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s not like they never _not_ showed up before.”

They didn’t.

“Well, I guess we won’t know for sure ‘till we find ‘em.”

Once they came to the Château, Kiera knocked. There was no answer so she opened the door and walked inside, Pope hot on her heels. “John B? JJ? You here?” they called out, checking all the room. There were no signs of their friends.

“I’m gonna go check outside,” Pope said.

Kiera nodded then made her way to check in Big John’s office. Maybe they were doing some research or something – they were both pretty keen on finding that gold. Well, it’s not like she or Pope weren’t.

Pope walked out on the porch. A smile spread on his face at the sight in front of him. “Kie, I found them.”

Kiera rushed outside, but stopped in her tracks when she saw John B and JJ cuddled up together on the hammock, both snoring softly. They were so tangled in each other that she could hardly tell which limb was whose. “Awww.”

“We should take a picture or they’ll deny it.”

Kiera laughed and took out her phone to take a picture. “That’s so adorable.” She cooed, smiling. “JJ’s all tough words and sarcastic remarks all the time, but look at him now – biggest softie, all tangled up in his boyfriend’s arms.”

“Yeah, I know right. If you would’ve told me a year ago that JJ would ever fall in love and be in a serious relationship, I wouldn’t’ve believed you.”

“Oh, how the times have changed.” Kiera paused for a moment before continuing, “I’m just glad he’s finally happy.”

“Me, too.”

“Okay, c’mon, we should leave them be. It would be kinda creepy if we watched them sleep like this is Twilight or some shit.” She took hold of Pope’s arm and pulled him behind her as she started walking.

“Yeah, let’s just go surf without them. I mean, it’s not our problem they’re lazy.”

……………

“I can’t believe he’s failing me. Fuck, he’s such a dick.” John B was pacing up and down in front of the couch, where JJ was sitting.

“Yeah, I know right – totally has it out for you.”

“I’m not even that bad at history. I might’ve actually liked it if he wasn’t such a grade-a asshole,” he said as he ran a hand through his hair. Letting out a loud sigh, he turned to the boy sitting on the couch. “I’m going to let out all my anger in the form of kissing you.”

(JJ definitely supported that idea.)

“I – Well, I guess that’s one way to went.” He paused for a moment. “…That I’m totally down for.”

John B didn’t have to be told twice as he bent down to capture JJ’s lips in a heated kiss, grabbing him by the hips to turn him so that he was straddling John B’s lap. JJ released a soft gasp in surprise, but then started kissing him back, tangling his hands in John B’s hair.

“You should get angry more often.”

……………

JJ was sitting on a log, a fire crackling a few feet in front, the flames leaping high and providing light in the dark night. Kiera was sitting on his left, their sides brushing against each other due to the log’s size – there was barely enough space for the two of them, but they managed. Pope was sitting on a smaller log on Kiera’s side, while John B plopped himself on the sand in front of JJ, leaning back (partly on the edge of the log and partly on his legs). The light cast by the flames danced across the sand and the trunks and their faces, twisting and curling. Chatter and laughter filled the air as time passed, their conversations raging from funny to dirty to deep.

JJ suspected it was way past midnight. They have been sitting there on the beach for hours – it was a spontaneous idea to light a small fire and just hang out a bit to let loose. They definitely could’ve chosen a better night, though – dark clouds stretched across the sky, covering the stars and the moon. It was also kind of cold, unusually so. Yet the teens didn’t let themselves be bothered.

JJ’s mind was pleasantly fuzzy from all the beers he drank throughout the night, helping him relax and get his mind off things. He tipped his head back, taking another gulp of beer while his friends laughed about something Pope said.

“Hey, guys, I have a question,” Kiera pipped in some time later, after the laughter died down. All heads turned to her and she continued, “Do you believe in soulmates?”

JJ turned his head so he was facing the flames again as silence fell among the group, everyone seemingly thinking about the question.

You see, JJ didn’t really believe in that stuff. He didn’t grow up in a loving family, his parents split up when he was basically a baby, destroying any positive views on love he might have had. That might be what ended up resulting in his endless chain of flings and one-night stands. John B was his first real relationship that lasted for over a month and even now he had a hard time believing it. No relationship just ‘works out’, they need work, they have their ups and downs. Life just doesn’t work like that, with everybody getting to live happily ever after with their soulmate – it screws you over, beats you down, letting in a few good moments every once in a while. Just to keep it interesting.

He almost wished it was true, he wanted to believe that there’s a person for everyone. He wanted to believe that John B was that person for him, that they were somehow meant to be. That they’ll make it in the long run. But he knew better than to just believe that. Only time will tell.

As no one made a move to answer, Kiera went first, “I personally do. I think there’s someone meant for everybody – whether it’s platonic or romantic, there’s someone who you’re closer to than anybody else, who just gets you, I guess. Somebody who you’re meant to spend your best moments with.”

(That’d be nice…)

“I think that’s just bullshit that middle-aged lonely people tell themselves to sleep better at night,” JJ answered truthfully, earning him a shove from Kiera. Pope let out a snort at that.

John B tipped his head to look at his friends, “I think it’s true. I think everybody gets that one person in their life that they love more than anybody, someone you’re just meant to meet – one way or another.”

Kiera hummed in agreement. “What about you Pope?”

“I don’t think so, no. I mean, it’d be nice, but it’ just a little too far fetched for me. I think you get along with some people better than others, but I don’t think it’s destiny to meet just one person who’s your soulmate, y’know. Maybe it’s true for some people…” he paused, thinking about it some more. “But if there such a thing as soulmates, I think JJ and John B are the closest I’ve ever seen.”

JJ’s heart skipped a beat as he lowered his head (against his better judgment) to try to hide his smile. Pope’s words really shouldn’t mean that much to him, but for some reason they just do.

“That’s true. I’ve never seen two people understand each other so much, no words needed. You guys just click.” Kiera smirked a little when she noticed how red JJ’s face has gotten.

John B tipped his head back to look at his boyfriend, a smile spread on his face. JJ smiled back.

In that moment JJ let himself believe that just maybe there might be such a thing as soulmates.

……………

“Did you just slap my ass?” John B turned around to look at his boyfriend, who had an innocent expression on his face.

He did, in fact, slap his ass.

JJ really shouldn’t be blamed – John B was leaning down to pick up something from the boat and the temptation was just too strong for him to resist. What’s a guy to do?

“Actually, I firmly grasped it,” he answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

“Did you just quote Spongebob?”

(Yes. Yes, he did.)

……………

“What’s she doin’ here?” JJ motioned to Sarah who was sitting next to John B on the porch of the Château.

“She’s helping us find the gold,” John B answered him, as if that is somehow a satisfying answer.

“So you just brought her here? What, is she in on this now?” Kiera interrupted, not trying to hide the hostility in her voice. “I don’t remember taking a vote. This is _our_ thing. A _Pouge_ thing.”

“I gotta say, I’m just a tad uncomfortable with this,” Pope agreed. JJ, who was sitting next to him, nodded.

John B sent him an accusing look. “When are you _not_ uncomfortable?”

“Well, I don’t know, I rode in the back of JJ’s bike pretty comfortably.”

“That’s true – most relaxed I’ve ever seen him.”

JJ’s lack of sarcasm in his tone made John B clench his jaw, looking away from them. “That’s really cute, guys.”

JJ’s eyes were stormy with anger, his own jaw clenching, “So what, now _you’re_ jealous?” When John B didn’t answer, JJ continued, his voice becoming louder, “You just brought _her_ to a Pouge meeting! A Kook with who you’ve been spending all of your time with recently. Don’t even try to deny it.” JJ was now standing up, pointing an accusing finger at Sarah. “In fact, I think everybody was quite comfortable until you brought her here.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” Sarah’s voice was equally loud as she turned to JJ. They looked at each other, anger clear in both their eyes.

“Then leave.”

Sarah let out a snort then turned to John B. “I told you.”

Kiera wasn’t having any of it, “Told him what? That you’re a liar?”

“No. That you’re a shit talking bitch.”

Bickering erupted among the group, everybody shouting one over another. That is not how John B imagined this is going to go. Yeah, sure, he knew Kiera definitely didn’t like Sarah and he knew JJ has been complaining about all the time he’s been spending with her, but he thought they’re going to be okay once she got them the Tannyhill map.

He didn’t mean to spend all that time with her, he really didn’t, especially because it was bothering JJ so much. But they needed to get the information and the map. And, yeah, they did become friends along the way, as unlikely as it may seem, but that’s it. Absolutely nothing happened, John B could never do that to JJ. Never.

“Everybody shut up!” They all went quiet as John B yelled, all eyes turning to him. His voice turned softer then as he spoke to JJ. “JJ, you’re my boyfriend.” JJ was still mad, but he nodded his head, only lightly, barely visible. “And Sarah, you’re my friend.”

JJ rolled his eyes, while Kiera didn’t try to hide her disapproval, “Oh, she’s your friend now? What about all that talk about you only using her for information? Get the map, cut her loose.”

Sarah was stunned speechless for a moment before recovering, “You said you were using me?”

(Well, that’s not good.)

“No.” John B was truly the worst liar.

JJ spoke up again, making John B’s situation worse, “Yes, you did. And you know what? I believed you.” John B shrunk down on his seat at his tone, not sure what to say in return. “Cut the bullshit, John B. If she’s in, I’m out.” He didn’t wait for an answer before opening the door and disappearing inside, slamming it shut behind him.

“JJ, wait-“ John B stood up, starting to go after his boyfriend, when he felt Sarah wrap her hand around his wrist.

“No, John B, he made it clear he doesn’t want to do this if I’m in. And I don’t want to either. Not if he’s going to get jealous and territorial about everything I do. So, choose. Me or him? Cause we clearly can’t both be in on this.”

John B didn’t have to think about it. “Don’t. Don’t say that. Don’t make me choose. Because every time I’ll pick him. Every time. And I don’t want you to hate me for that.” Something flashed on Sarah’s face, almost like surprise and John B couldn’t believe she’d think he could ever choose anyone over JJ. “You guys wait out here. I’m gonna go talk to him.”

He turned and opened the door before she had the chance to say something in return.

……………

“John B?”

“Hm.”

John B turned his head to look at his boyfriend lying next to him. They were both naked, their bodies covered in sweat, their hearts still racing. He could see JJ’s ocean blue eyes sparkling in the dim light provided by the moon, peaking through the window. “What’ll you do with the money when we find the gold?”

John B observed how beautifully JJ’s mouth moved around the words, almost missing the question. He thought for a moment. “Go full Kook, I guess.”

“I want to leave this dump. We should move to Mexico or something - have a big villa with marble statues in the garden, next to a big pond full of expensive fish. A big crystal chandelier in the bedroom, above the king-sized bed. Can you imagine?”

A lazy smile spread on John B’s face as he pictured a life with JJ. A good life, away from Luke, in a big house, just the two of them doing whatever they wanted. “Yeah. Fuck, that’d be amazing.”

He found his boyfriend’s hand on the bed and took it in his own.

The truth is, John B didn’t care what happened in the future as long as JJ was there.

……………

JJ was beyond furious. Never has he felt this betrayed before in his life.

“JJ, I’m so sorry.” He could feel John B’s eyes on him, looking at him from his place sitting next to him on the couch.

JJ could never imagine John B would ever do something like that to him. How could he?

“Sorry’s not gonna cut it.” He didn’t even spare him a glance. “I can’t believe you.”

“C’mon, baby, just look at me.” John B pleaded and JJ could feel a hand lightly touch him on the elbow, but he shrugged it off. “Love? Sweetheart? Angel? The world’s sexiest Pouge? Darling? I’m sorry, my beautiful cinnamon roll, light of my life, the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Sorry doesn’t bring back the last cookie, now does it, John B?”


End file.
